Varus/rozwój
Varus, należący do starożytnej rasy Darkinów, był śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym zabójcą, który uwielbiał gnębić swoje ofiary strzałami, doprowadzając je do szaleństwa przed wykończeniem ich. Cechujący się nadzwyczajną urodą Varus został uwięziony pod koniec Wojny Darkinów, ale wiele wieków później udało mu się uciec w odmienionym ciele dwóch łowców. Ta dwójka nieświadomie uwolniła Varusa i weszła w posiadanie łuku, w którym zaklęta jest jego esencja. Varus poluje teraz na tych, którzy go uwięzili, aby dokonać na nich brutalnej zemsty, jednakże powiązane z nim dusze toczą z nim walkę na każdym kroku. Śmiertelni magowie z posługiwali się nieujarzmioną magią, nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, jakie powoduje ona poza granicami naszego świata. Lekkomyślne stosowanie magii przyciągnęło Darkinów, którzy wysłali najpotężniejszych wojowników w celu podbicia nowego świata. Varus dotarł do Runeterry z drugą grupą najeźdźców i dzierżąc kryształowy łuk mordował wrogich dowódców i bohaterów, dzięki czemu Darkini pokonali armie śmiertelników z jeszcze większą łatwością. Wkrótce po upadku , Varus został zapędzony w kozi róg przez vastajańskich księżycowych łowców i ludzkich magów służących wojowniczej królowej w złotej zbroi. Uwięzili go w krystalicznym łuku, wyjącego gniewnie i bezsilnego. W tym momencie wiadomo było już o spaczającym wpływie Darkinów. Wojownicza królowa sama dzierżyła przeklęty łuk podczas końcowej bitwy i wystrzeliła z niego strzałę, która na zawsze zniszczyła most do świata Darkinów. Po zakończeniu Wojny Darkinów królowa zawiozła łuk do kraju, który w przyszłości został nazwany Ionią. Jej ostatnim czynem było umieszczenie łuku głęboko pod górską świątynią górującą nad wioską Pallas. Łuk został tam uwieziony przez naturalną magię Ionii oraz rytualną opiekę jego strażników. Przeleżał ukryty pod ziemią całe wieki, nieznany, nietknięty i całkowicie zapomniany, do czasu inwazji na Ionię. Dwóch łowców bestii — i światło jego serca, — walczyli z pierwszą falą najeźdźców w świątyni Pallas. Mimo że ich odwaga była wielka i udało im się odeprzeć napastników, Kai został śmiertelnie ranny. Przepełniony smutkiem Val zaniósł go do wnętrza, modląc się, aby magia świątyni go uzdrowiła. Jednakże w świątyni czekało tylko potępienie i obaj łowcy zostali pochłonięci przez uwolnioną moc Darkinów. Ich ciała zostały zniszczone i złączone, tworząc nowe, idealne ciało, świetnie nadające się do noszenia duszy Varusa. Ze świątyni wynurzyło się niezwykłe stworzenie, blade i nadludzko piękne — po części człowiek, a po części Darkin. Varus się odrodził jako istota, w której duszy toczy się wojna o kontrolę. Część ludzka i darkińska stale walczą ze sobą, a każdej z nich co jakiś czas udaje się na krótko przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem, zanim zostanie poskromiona przez drugą. Varus pragnie przezwyciężyć opór Vala i Kaia raz na zawsze, aby móc zemścić się na śmiertelnikach za zniszczenie jego rasy. Jednak Kai i Val walczą z jego złowieszczym wpływem, mając nadzieję, że ich miłość może pokonać pragnienia Darkina. Nikt nie wie, jak długo Val i Kai mogą powstrzymywać Varusa, ale jeśli ten sadystyczny i egotystyczny Darkin przejmie kontrolę nad nowym ciałem, z pewnością zapragnie zjednoczyć się z ocalałymi przedstawicielami swojej rasy i zamienić Runeterrę w wymarłe pustkowie. Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 7 marca, 22 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Wchłania swój łuk, żeby nie korciło go użyć broni w Institute of War; ten wsuwa się w jego dłoń, by odpocząć. Komnata jest nieskalanie czysta, więc widzi swoje odbicie w ozdobnych tarczach i ostrzach na ścianach; jego odbicie, choć nie może się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jego ramiona przechodzą w czarne rękawice płynu, który nie potrafi przybrać jednego kształtu; maź pokrywa go od stóp niemal po pępek, formując płaty. Substancja wydaje się być czarna, jednak po przyjrzeniu się widać, że jest zróżnicowana kolorystycznie; pływa po nim niczym olej. Varus zastanawia się, czy jest jej więcej niż wczoraj; czy wciąż pochłania jego ciało. Stwierdza, że ogólnie odpowiada mu ten układ – nawet, jeśli w lustrach wygląda tak, jak wygląda. - Nie jestem pokonany – mówi sobie. Po prostu przyjąłem inny kształt. REFLEKSJA Podczas uczenia innych, uczymy się sami. Pokazywanie Thesahnowi, jak trzymać łuk, naciągać go i pamiętać o kontroli oddechu sprawiło, że Varus sam lepiej zrozumiał te rzeczy. Jego syn musiał to umieć; w końcu jego ojciec był Strażnikiem Świątyni. Nie zawsze mógł być przy nim. Teraz też go tu nie było – bystre oczy podpowiadały mu, że to, co widział, nie było prawdziwe. Była to sztuczka, dzięki której przywoływacze zabawiają się chcącymi wstąpić do League. Jednak stał przed nim jego syn, żywy. Zmierzwił włosy chłopca. Varus wiedział, co stanie się niebawem, więc korzystał z chwil szczęścia. Spojrzeli w górę wzgórza, w końcu dostrzegając Świątynię. Była o wiele starsza niż wioska. Zbudowana w minionej, złotej erze, nie została zaprojektowana z myślą o pragmatyzmie. - Siedlisko Pallas – powiedział syn, który nie był jego synem. – Znajduje się tu Siedlisko Pallas. - Wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem, ale tak. - Zostawiono jednego człowieka, by go chronić? - Tak. Jego nowa rola ciągle go zaskakiwała. Stare modlitwy, które powtarzał od dzieciństwa, zawierały, jak się okazało, kilka dodatkowych, ostrzegawczych wersów; starsi je ukrywali. Tatuaże sprytnej Sowy, które zrobiono mu na twarzy, klatce piersiowej i ramionach, poprawiły jego percepcję; było to zaskakujące. Najważniejsze było jednak Siedlisko. Okrągłe, o średnicy półtora metra – brał dziw, że ten nijaki dysk mógł być przedmiotem zmartwienia. Tym bardziej zdziwiło go, kiedy pierwszej nocy jego warty, zaczął przemawiać. Nie używał jednak słów – te byłoby o wiele łatwiej zignorować. Mówił głównie za pomocą obrazów, wrażeń. Wiedział o ludziach, wyczuwał ich w powietrzu. Czuł, że mają gniazdo u stóp jego wzgórza, gdzie wili się w swych bezsensownych ciałach. Varus wyczuwał jego zakłopotanie i coś na kształt bólu; izolacja w świątyni była uciążliwa. Chciał pokazać mu coś, co by mu się spodobało. Chciał zrobić coś dla niego. Chciał go zadowolić. Nie była to „nieprzejednana bestia”, której miał pilnować. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Varus wszedł do sanktuarium, by odprawić poranny Rytuał Pieczętowania, dysk pokazał mu wizję siebie otoczonego mieszkańcami wioski. Stał tam w ciele młodzieńca, kiedy ludzie wokół więdli niczym rośliny, a ich skóry spadały jak łuski węża. Wyczuwał, że istota jest z siebie zadowolona. - Teraz? – spytała, pewna odpowiedzi. - Nie. – odparł Varus. Kiedy znowu przemówiła, przestał istnieć w teraźniejszości. Zamiast tego brodził po kostki we krwi; fale, które tworzył, rosły aż zaczynały szumieć i załamywały się. Usłyszał głos lub coś na kształt głosu pytającego tonem prośby: „Teraz?”. Przez wizję przedarł się zapach kadzidła, rozmarynu i dębu. Upadł, podpierając się dłońmi, starając się napełnić misę. Zachwiała się ona na łańcuchu, na którym wisiała, przez co płyn wylał się i poparzył go. - TERAZ? Było to jak uderzenie w umysł, jednak Sowa pozbierała się. Dała mu dość siły, by podtrzymując się ścian dotrzeć do drzwi, skąd mógł zobaczyć, jak wioska płonie; musiał jeszcze raz na to spojrzeć. Ruszył biegiem, chociaż nie wiedział, czemu; jakąś częścią siebie pomyślał, że jeśli wybierze inną ścieżkę, wszystko się zmieni. Może nie zobaczy swej martwej żony i syna oraz połamanego łuku; może nie przyniesie broni do świątyni. Mylił się. Zobaczył wizję tysięcy martwych osób. Przebiła jego żebra i wbiła się w serce niczym ostrze. Padł na kolana. - Teraz? Był to niemal szept. - Teraz – odparł szeptem Varus. – Teraz, do cholery. Kiedy to powiedział, w głębi ziemi pękła tama, a spokojny dysk sięgnął do swego serca i wybuchł fontanną, zostawiając po sobie rozgrzane, czarne szkło. Ruszył przez powietrze, aż trafił Varusa, zwalając go z nóg. Obdarł jego rękę, pożarł ją razem z łukiem. Pochłonął jego ramiona i nogi i zatrzymał się z... z szacunku; można powiedzieć, że z szacunku dla Sowy; nie przekroczył miejsc, które zajmowała. Przez chwilę pełną szaleństwa Varus zastanawiał się, ile to potrwa. Refleksja zachwiała się, a przywoływacz stęknął z wysiłku; obrazy wyrwały się z okowów, pędząc przez koszmarną serię scen z niemal zwierzęcym instynktem. Pokój uspokoił się, zbyt jasny z powodu obcych zmysłów, które opowiadały ostatnie kilka lat ponurego żywota Varusa: Dotykał ziemi zaledwie koniuszkami palców; wiedział, że wojska są już niedaleko. Kiedy ich minął, woźnica pierwszego powozu zachował się przytomnie i pogonił konie. Ci, którzy nie byli na tyle mądrzy, lub nie mieli szczęścia, szybko zaczęli umierać. Kiedy Varus zwolnił, po raz pierwszy z jego nadgarstka wyłonił się aparat o cechach łuku, choć jeszcze bez jego kształtu. Nie musiał zastanawiać się, jak go używać; natychmiast przeszył wroga, z którego uszło powietrze. Zainspirowało to jego towarzyszy, którzy nagle potrafili uciekać szybciej, niż wydawało im się to możliwe; jednak mimo to wciąż byli istotami z krwi i kości. Była to słabość. To, czym strzelał, nie było strzałą, jednak tak właśnie się zachowywało; przebiło się przez noxiańskie insygnia od jednego żołnierza do drugiego, wybuchając sześcioma chwytającymi jęzorami. Z każdym zabitym wrogiem Varus strzelał coraz szybciej, aż jego strzały zlały się w jedno. Ofiary uciekały, a potem padały. Była to elegancka groza. Czas mijał mu szybko. Było więcej polowań, więcej krwi; obiecywał łaskę, lecz nie dawał jej. Mrok przepełnił zapach mokrych liści, dziwnie słodki – ciała kobiet i mężczyzn stały się abstrakcją na ścieżce zniszczenia. Varus uklęknął nad przewróconym powozem, podnosząc wiadomość, przebitą jedną z jego macek; zawierała imiona jeszcze kilku noxiańskich psów, odpowiedzialnych za wydanie rozkazu... Tego przeklętego rozkazu. Zapłacą po tysiąckroć za to, co mu odebrali. Do przodu wystąpiła przywoływaczka z kamienną twarzą. Jej obecność rozwiała ostatnie fragmenty wizji. – Twój cel jest jasny. Odkryłeś, że wśród naszych bohaterów są Noxianie. Wszytko to – machnęła ręką. – ma na celu vendettę. Rozumiesz, że League nie ma na celu zaspokojenia twojej zemsty? – kobieta zwęziła oczy. - Z pewnością rozumiesz – odparł Varus lub stworzenie, które odziane było w Varusa, z czarnym i spuchniętym językiem – że to jedyny cel, jaki mi pozostał. Rozwój Varus Concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Varusa (w wykonaniu Eoina Colgana) Varus Model.jpg|Model Varusa 1 Varus_model_2.jpg|Model Varusa 2 Varus_Arctic_Ops_model.jpg|Model Arktycznego Varusa (w wykonaniu Maddy Taylor Kenyon) right|170px PostZwiastun bohatera – Varus, Strzała Zemsty dodany przez NeeksNaman'a dnia 6 kwietnia 2012 roku: Kiedy cały świat się od ciebie odwraca, czasem musisz odpowiedzieć zemstą. Nikt nie wie o niej więcej niż najnowszy bohater League – Varus, Strzała Zemsty. Łucznik Varus, przeżerany mroczną magią i przepełniony pragnieniem zemsty, z pewnością zostawi po sobie las martwych przeciwników. Czytaj dalej, przywoływaczu, ale bądź czujny – Varus dołączy do League w najbliższym patchu. en:Varus/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów